1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to rotatable furniture supports and, in particular, to rotatable chair supports designed to withstand outdoor environments.
2. Discussion of Related Art
One of the pleasures of going to the beach is sitting in a comfortable chair and soaking up the sun. Many beachgoers will spend hours reading, talking or just relaxing while enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays. To maximize exposure to the sun and to receive a balanced exposure, beachgoers often adjust the position of their chairs to assure constant, even sun exposure. This can involve frequent turning and shifting of the chair.
In addition to chairs made specifically for beach use, there are products that provide for easier rotation of the chair with respect to the sun's rays. For example, the chairs may be mounted on a support that allows the chair to be rotated without requiring lifting of the chair. Some of these chair supports are motorized and some are passive devices that allow the beachgoer to rotate the chair using his or her own body. However, these chair supports may be, for example, heavy, bulky, unstable, subject to contamination, or otherwise lacking in performance in the environment in which they are most frequently used.